Chapter 2/Toral's plan
(Federation space) Both the Intrepid and the Vulcan cruiser are at high warp on course to stop Toral from harming Typhuss's Klingon daughters. (Captain's ready room) Typhuss is looking over crew reports when a transport beam shows up in front of his desk and Jane materializes in front of his desk, as she's looking at her body making sure that she's in one piece. Whew it worked I'm here oh hi Typhuss Jane says as she looks at her ex. Jane, what do you want? asked Typhuss as he looks at Jane. Well this will come as a shock to you do you remember when we first met on Risa, and we had a bit of fun that night well I was with child and I gave birth and you have a daughter Jane says as she looks at Typhuss. This day keeps getting better, I want to meet her says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. She's at Starbase 24 right now Jane says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm sure you can set that up, so I can meet her another day says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. Typhuss I don't blame you for leaving me I knew I never wanted to be a Starfleet widow I hope that doesn't change our relationship as friends Jane says looking at Typhuss. Typhuss gets up from his chair and walks around his desk, Typhuss walks over to Jane. It won't says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. Thank you Typhuss and mind telling me where are you going? Jane asked as she looks at Typhuss. To rescue my Klingon daughters from Toral says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. Mind if I tag along Jane says as she looks at Typhuss. Sure says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. Thanks Typhuss Jane says as she looks at Typhuss. Dismissed, Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. Jane nods and walks out of the ready room and she takes a station. (Federation space) Toral's ship is at warp speed. (Toral's ship, brig) The two Klingon women are sitting on cots thinking of if their "father" will save them or not, then Toral walks into the room and looks at them. When our father gets here he'll make you feel sorry K'Ehleyr says as she looks at Toral behind the force field. Toral smiles and laughs. You think that worthless human will stop me from taking over the Klingon Empire and dissolve the peace treaty with the Federation, I think not besides he's too busy with his Bajoran female and his two worthless kids Toral says as he looks at the two women when the communications system activates. Bridge to Toral we're picking up two warp signatures coming up behind us says the weapons officer over the communication system. (Federation space) Intrepid and Sh'Raan ''class cruiser is right behind the Klingon cruiser at high warp. (USS ''Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) The red lights are bathing the bridge in red crimson light as Typhuss is watching the aft section of the Klingon warship.